


Fall For You, All For You

by mittakus



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittakus/pseuds/mittakus
Summary: Ethan想要認識他的鄰居，但他的鄰居似乎有些奇怪。





	1. Chapter 1

　　Ethan Hunt注意到他的鄰居是在一個停電的冬夜──他的鄰居在陽台，藉著月光看漫畫的側臉，全身包著毯子還圍著圍巾、頭上還戴著帽子，只露出臉的部分，旁邊放著還在冒熱氣的飲料，或湯。  
　　他的鄰居沒有注意到他，全心全意地在看書，這是一個很乾燥的夜晚，雪停了，它們暫時不想回到海洋，所以月光特別亮、特別黃，灑在鄰居短短的鬍髭上，看起來是金黃色的，很好摸的感覺。  
　　Ethan就這樣看著他看了好一陣子，他的鄰居甚至除了翻書之外沒有換過姿勢，也沒有注意到他的視線。

　　/

　　那天之後，就好像他們的之間神秘的線接上了。

　　其實也不能說是神祕──或許能說是偶然──他們在同一個時間要出門，同時打開房門，然後對望了。  
　　他那個鄰居和之前一樣看起來毛茸茸的，先是愣了一下，然後很快對他笑了。他的鄰居幾乎把下巴都縮進圍巾裡，穿著是深棕色的毛衣，手掌縮進了袖子裡面。  
　　滿可愛的。Ethan心想。  
　　「天氣很冷，不是嗎？哈哈。」他的鄰居開口。聲音聽起來有點緊張，但還算隨性，英國腔，聽起來軟綿綿的很舒服。  
　　「這種天氣應該要放假的不是嗎？」Ethan露出一個完美的笑容，回應，他今天為了出席簽約活動穿了正式的三件式西裝，而且他才剛照過鏡子，所以他看起來應該是真的很完美才對。  
　　鄰居歪了歪頭，又笑著回答他：「你看起來不像跟我在同一個季節的人。」然後問：「你走樓梯嗎？雖然你看起來像是那種在很高層大樓裡面搭那種很高速的電梯的那種人。」鄰居的手比劃了一下，不知所云，邁步往樓梯的方向，略略回頭看著Ethan跟上他。  
　　Ethan還是笑了，不是出於禮貌而是真心，覺得自己聽得懂這個敘述，回應：「我是。但我喜歡走樓梯。」他跟著鄰居的步伐，並不刻意，但他們節奏滿相似的。  
　　「說真的，雖然你有西裝外套，你看上去還是令人感覺很冷，那種想要替你加一件大衣的那種冷。」鄰居說。  
　　「我倒覺得今天沒有那麼冷了。」Ethan回答。  
　　鄰居笑了一笑，然後說：「很高興知道我的鄰居其實是超人！」

　　/

　　隔天，天氣奇蹟似地回暖了，不過Ethan早上沒有遇到他的鄰居，Ethan有點好奇他的鄰居會對天氣做出什麼評論。  
　　那條神奇的線微弱地斷掉了。  
　　不過也滿奇怪的，他搬到這裡住已經兩、三個月了，昨天還是第一次遇到他的隔壁鄰居。  
　　「唉呀，Hunt先生，早呀，今天天氣真好。」一個親切的先生笑著和Ethan打招呼，這是在大城市少有的溫暖。  
　　「早安，Strickell先生。」Ethan笑著回應了住在他樓下的住戶。  
　　「你有辦法幫我照顧一下我的植物嗎？我接下來有兩天要去城外。」樓下的住戶用一種稀鬆平常的語氣詢問。  
　　Ethan愣了一下，思索。  
　　對方嘿嘿笑了幾聲，點破：「聽起來像個詐騙陷阱？」  
　　Ethan尷尬但不失禮貌地微笑了一下。  
　　「我了解、我了解，看來這次也只能麻煩Pegg先生了。」不過對方不以為忤，依舊笑得很自在。  
　　「聽起來Pegg先生是個好人。」Ethan說。  
　　「噢，他就在你隔壁門，是個很好的人，住在這裡很久了，不過要不就是一直悶在家，一出門又是好一陣子不回來。」  
　　他的鄰居姓Pegg，Ethan在心裡記了一筆。

　　/

　　Ethan知道他的鄰居有個同事叫做Walker，因為在那幾天之後，他曾經看到Walker站在鄰居門前──穿得西裝筆挺，還留著奇怪的鬍子。  
　　這個人不是這棟公寓大樓的住戶。Ethan想。出於禮貌和警戒，他還是對那個看起來眼高於頂的男人禮貌地點了點頭，很意外地，對方意外地也回應了。  
　　Ethan開了自己公寓的門，關上的時候聽到他的鄰居正好打開門，叫了對方一聲：「Walker。」依舊是Ethan印象中好聽的英國腔，「你不用特別來接我，我知道上班的路好嗎？而且你的車總是擠得離奇。」  
　　「我換車了，不開心的話我可以半路放你下車用跑的。」西裝男的聲音低沉，聽起來漫不經心。  
　　「你才是那個體力好的，為什麼要我跑？」鄰居回，口吻聽起來說不上親近但也不生疏。

　　/

　　出於心裡的好奇，Ethan在那天晚上按了鄰居家的電鈴。  
　　他等了一陣子，想著很有可能他的鄰居還沒有回家──或者今天不會回家。  
　　或許改天吧。Ethan正打算離開，門就開了。  
　　「嗨，嗨，抱歉我剛剛有點太專心了，然後我的電鈴又不能讓我通話──你知道，這些調皮的東西總是在一不注意的時候就壞了，不是嗎？」鄰居看起來充滿歉意，一連串地說了這些話，然後尷尬地停了下來，呃了一聲，挑了一句：「如果你要借鹽的話，我是有的。」  
　　Ethan笑了，晃了晃手中的東西說：「我只是想，我的父母給了我太多牛奶和乳酪，你是不是願意接收一點？」  
　　「噢！當然、當然！」鄰居的眼睛亮了起來，「呃，你要進來坐一下嗎？──鄰居先生？」  
　　「Ethan，Ethan Hunt，還沒問怎麼稱呼你？鄰居先生。」  
　　「Benji Dunn，很高興認識你。」


	2. Chapter 2

　　他的鄰居邀請他坐在一張看起來很舒服的沙發上，暖暖的，看起來跟他的鄰居是同一種質地的。  
　　Benji的公寓和Ethan的格局當然差不多，但更混亂、更有生活感一些。  
　　可以看到散亂在地毯上的遊戲光碟、翻到一半隨意蓋著的書和漫畫、如果仔細看會看到茶几上有一些餅乾屑。  
　　Benji看起來有非常多3C相關的產品，整套的家庭劇院和遊戲主機，Ethan不會意外Benji的衣櫃裡面有一系列超級英雄電影的周邊T-shirt。  
　　這也滿可愛的。

　　Ethan覺得自己怪怪的。Benji並不是他會喜歡的典型──好吧，他承認他的確是從來沒有喜歡過科技宅這個類型的，還是不可思議的一見鍾情──但，凡事都有第一次吧？

　　「你要喝茶嗎？我有一些蜂蜜，加上你的牛奶應該很搭，不是嗎？」  
　　「聽起來很棒。」Ethan禮貌地微笑──實際上以禮貌為基準的話他的笑容可能太過燦爛了。  
　　Benji泡茶的手法很熟練，Ethan想可能這是基因差距也說不定，英國人應該是天生就會泡茶的。  
　　「我還有點餅乾，喔，你吃飯了嗎，Hunt先生。」  
　　「叫我Ethan就好，Benji，如果你不介意的話。」  
　　「喔，當然、Ethan。」  
　　「你不擔心你的鄰居是壞人或什麼殺人狂嗎？」  
　　「噗哈哈，呃，抱歉，你是嗎？」Benji笑了，用餐巾把自己鬍鬚上的白色壓掉，又問，「那你就不擔心我是？」  
　　「樓下的Stickell先生說你是個很熱心的人。」  
　　「啊，Luther，」Benji露出一個有點害羞的表情，「我偶爾會幫他照顧植物，你知道，其實就是澆澆花什麼的，也沒什麼困難的。」  
　　「不過他似乎記錯你的名字，他叫你Pegg先生。」  
　　「喔，我的父母離婚了，所以我決定跟我的母親的姓氏，呃，抱歉這只是一些家務事，世事難料嘛，哈哈哈。」Benji回答得行雲流水，帶了點渾然天成的尷尬，不過不知道怎麼地，Ethan就是覺得哪裡怪怪的。  
　　錯覺吧。

　　「所以你是做什麼的，Ethan？」Benji用無害的圓眼睛看著Ethan，配上一點靦腆的笑容。  
　　必須說，這完全在Ethan Hunt的好球帶裡面──不，簡直是觸身球。  
　　「我在IMF工作，應該算是公關。」Ethan回答。  
　　「哇，『不可能的任務』企業，能在這種大企業當公關你一定特別厲害。」Benji露出欽佩的目光──Ethan在商界打滾多年，他可以很清楚判斷，對方的表情是出自真心還是逢場作戲，Benji的表情是真的。  
　　「噢，如果你是我的上司，一定不會同意你剛剛說的那句話。」Ethan回應，問：「你呢？」  
　　「噢，我是工程師。」Benji臉紅了一下，眨了眨眼，「哈哈，看起來很像吧？典型的工程師，對著鍵盤和螢幕拚命打代碼那種。」  
　　Ethan這才注意到Benji的手指用OK繃包住了好幾指，他順勢問：「所以你怎麼把你的手指搞成那樣？職業傷害。」  
　　「噢天，這還真的是職業傷害！誰知道我們還會需要徒手搶修線路？這太荒謬了！」Benji誇張地翻了幾個白眼，然後碎念了一句，「都怪Walker……」  
　　「你說那天來接你上班的那位？」Ethan沒有落掉這句話，並補充：「我那天剛好看到他在走廊上，聽到你叫他的名字。」  
　　「噢你見到他了嗎？他看起來老是一副要找人幹架的樣子，他沒對你怎樣吧？」  
　　「因為很少見到同事特地來接的狀況，所以我有點印象。」Ethan露出一個不置可否的表情。

　　刺探。這完全就是刺探了。Ethan Hunt，你要是再明顯一點，連陽台的鳥都會看出來的。

　　「噢，我們只是同事，不同部門，但只是同事。」Benji有點強調了太多次，以至於Ethan滿意地笑出來。

　　-

　　幾天之後，Benji按了他的門鈴，又露出那種有點害羞、有點勾引人的笑容（後者有可能只是Ethan的視網膜濾鏡），他問：「或許你會想要一些很適合拿來煮咖哩的洋蔥？很新鮮，Luther送的──我是說Stickell先生，你記得他吧──有點太多了。」  
　　Ethan沒有想太多就讓Benji進了他家，合情合理地回覆：「為什麼不拿來煮點奶油濃湯？」

　　洋蔥十分不適合拿來調情，但如果對象是個對的人的話，照樣可以起到不錯的作用。  
　　因為他們可以一起煮那一餐飯，並且──嘿，如果那是一鍋咖哩的話，香料總是很催情的，不是嗎？

　　「我以為你是那種總是吃外賣的人。」Ethan調侃，從他的櫥櫃裡拿出各種香料，很滿意地看到Benji喜出望外的表情。  
　　「噢你小看我了，我會做很棒的摩洛哥風味燉羊肉，你才是那個看起來總是在高檔餐廳吃飯，而不會下廚的人。」Benji反擊，就像他們已經認識了很久那樣。  
　　「啊，你看出我的廚具多半是新的了嗎？」Ethan露出誇張的「被識破了」的表情。  
　　不過接下來，Ethan還是很紳士地表示因為對方手指受傷了，還是由他來弄就好，而Benji欣然接受。  
　　「你喝酒嗎？」Ethan問。  
　　「啊，高檔餐廳那套嗎？」Benji笑了，「當然，當然。」  
　　然後接過Ethan遞來的氣泡酒，淺黃色的看起來很適合任何時候來一杯。  
　　Ethan當然對自己的手藝有點信心，才會這樣提議，但如果不幸地（或者說幸運地），如果Benji是那種「會和食物做愛」的類型的話，Ethan沒有把握自己能夠扛得住。

　　「或許我們等一下可以看一起看個電影什麼的？」Ethan提議，一面先將洋蔥冰鎮。  
　　「這個主意聽起來很棒，你想要看什麼？」Benji應允，很自然地打開冰箱，拿出了牛奶和南瓜。  
　　「你選吧？」Ethan假裝紳士，實際上他只是想要迎合對方的喜好而已。  
　　Benji想了一下，有點害羞地笑了出來，說：「如果我選，就會被你發現我的品味有多宅了。」

　　-


	3. Chapter 3

　　水到渠成可能滿適合形容他們之間的關係。

　　Ethan發現Benji會滿多語言、工作一忙起來可能有好幾天不會回家、幾乎所有的電影都看包括很奇怪或很藝術的那些、喝啤酒的時候鬍鬚上會有一些白白的泡泡、喜歡喝南瓜濃湯、不喜歡騎乘位。

　　Ethan當然從來沒想過自己可以跟一個會講克林貢的男人在一起，而且還是一見鍾情的那種。  
　　「我可以教你，如果你想要的話。」Benji提議，像是要催眠他答應一樣地在Ethan的唇角親了一口。

　　Benji不知道，不管有沒有這個吻Ethan都會毫無原則地答應他。

　　-

　　要知道，Ethan Hunt在業界可是無人不知、無人不曉。他雷厲風行、長袖善舞，所有他帶領的專案都成為教科書級別的傳說。  
　　Ethan喜歡攀岩、喜歡潛水，喜歡到已經脫離了業餘等級的那種。  
　　他認識很多有力人士、政商名流甚至那些三教九流，但他從來不會做踰矩、違法的事情，甚至還有很多的收入都作為慈善……

　　Benji知道這些，但這都是他愛上Ethan之後的事情了。

　　-

　　這次他們在Benji的公寓。他們一起去河堤邊慢跑完、買了晚餐的材料、黏膩地在沙發上玩了一些射擊遊戲（Ethan唯一比較擅長的遊戲類型），然後做愛。

　　「Ethan？」Benji皺了一下眉頭，張開口又閉嘴，最終深深吸了一口氣，說：「我覺得我應該要跟你說這個但其實我不應該跟你說這個我其實是個特務我應該要保守這個秘密到我死也不應該讓你知道但我覺得很痛苦。」  
　　Ethan跟著皺一下眉頭，沒有想到Benji會在這個時間點喊停，就算Benji說得很快，Ethan還是稍嫌沒有耐性地啃著Benji的脖子，一面含糊不清地說：「嗯哼，我在聽。」  
　　「我是個特務。」Benji很迅速地把這句話說完，像是這樣對方就不會真正理解這句話的意思。  
　　黏在Benji脖子的舌停了下來，Ethan深棕綠色的眼抬了起來，帶著困惑。

　　呃，當然啦。

　　「所以？」  
　　「技術上來說，我現在算是叛國。」Benji說，很有技巧地用膝蓋頂著Ethan的下體，「為了你。」  
　　「你的頭等一下會因此炸掉嗎？」Ethan問，因為Benji的情話感覺更加興奮。  
　　「呃，這不是那種特務片，但如果我說會的話，你要逃走嗎──」  
　　「我會加快速度，確保你在炸掉之前有一次很棒的性愛。」  
　　「我是說，你或許只剩下七秒鐘可以逃生。」Benji促狹地笑了，舔了舔嘴唇，「希望你不要這麼快。」

　　///

 

　　「所以你叫什麼名字？」  
　　在開始抽動之前，Ethan問，固定住Benji食髓知味想要扭動的腰部──天曉得誰比較痛苦。  
　　「Benji Dunn，呃，」「其實是Benjamin Dunn，但大家都叫我Benji，我告訴你的是真的。」  
　　「Pegg是個假名？」  
　　「Luther。」Benji咬了咬舌尖，說：「Luther一定是故意的。」  
　　Benji想要摸自己，但也被Ethan制止了，Benji用力吸氣，然後說：「我跟Luther有時候會合作──噢天，拜託，Ethan。」  
　　「以我印象中的特務來說，你算是很禁不起拷問的。」  
　　Benji聽到這句話有點不滿，嘟起嘴，因為生理反應看起來還有點淚眼汪汪的，說：「我是合格的外勤技術支援！」  
　　Ethan也忍得很辛苦，但他還是想要逗弄一下Benji，所以他說：「我以為你在說這句反駁我時，會把我翻過來壓在床上？」  
　　Benji連耳朵都紅了，囁嚅地說：「我可以，但我不想。」

　　較年長的男人咬著紅紅的耳朵，再也按捺不住抽動了起來。

　　-

　　「我這個職業很讓人困擾的。」Benji說，手滑了滑Ethan的腰線，「特別是要進入一段關係，要經過很漫長的觀察和很討人厭的調查。」  
　　「所以你觀察過我？」Ethan說，吻了吻Benji的頭髮，「我不介意，如果你想問我這件事情的話。」  
　　「我有一次在陽台看見你。」Benji在Ethan的頸窩蹭了蹭──不知道是不是Ethan的幻覺，他似乎發出滿足的呼嚕聲──說，「你那時候沒有穿上衣，可能是在做什麼運動吧，辣到不行。」  
　　「我也在陽台看過你。」  
　　「噢，是嗎？」Benji抬起頭  
　　「你在看漫畫。」Ethan把臉埋在Benji軟金色的髮絲裡，吸了一下。  
　　Benji錯愕地停頓了一下，然後說：「噢天，那一點都不辣。」  
　　「我沒有看過比那更辣的畫面了。」Ethan深情款款地說，然後又慌忙補充：「噢，昨晚除外。」

　　-

　　跟一個特務交往是什麼感覺呢？就是有了個很棒的男朋友的感覺。  
　　Ethan想。

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇有收錄在本子裡，其實放出來滿久的不過就是、忘了要發在這QU<


End file.
